Black Bear
The Black Bear is a foe and a summon in introduced in the v2 update. In the base game, the Black Bear is found in the Battle Arena. Appearance The Black Bear is a black furred bear with yellow eyes that appears to have a igneous design. Lava oozes out from several points on its body, and it has what seems to be obsidian shards forming a "crest" on its back. The Black Bear also has orange crystals for claws, possibly rubies. Overview (insert overview) Statistics Zero: -1.96% per stack, up to -17.64% Easy: -3.92% / -35.28% Normal: 5.6% / -50.4% Hard/Epic: -4.2% / -37.8% |Poison&VirusDamage=Zero: 0.42% per stack, up to 3.78% Easy: 0.84% / 7.56% Normal: 1.2% / 10.8% Hard/Epic: 0.9% / 8.1% Zero: 0.84% per stack, up to 7.56% Easy: 1.68% / 15.12% Normal: 2.4% / 21.6% Hard/Epic: 1.8% / 16.2% |DoomDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: 10% Hard/Epic: 7.5% |RegenDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: -13.(3)% Hard/Epic: -10% |item1name = Magma Chunk |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Leather |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Fine Fur |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Razor Claw |item4chance = 20% |item5name = Ruby |item5chance = 10% }} Zero: -1.96% per stack, up to -17.64% Easy: -3.92% / -35.28% Normal: 5.6% / -50.4% Hard/Epic: -4.2% / -37.8% |Poison&VirusDamage=Zero: 0.42% per stack, up to 3.78% Easy: 0.84% / 7.56% Normal: 1.2% / 10.8% Hard/Epic: 0.9% / 8.1% Zero: 0.84% per stack, up to 7.56% Easy: 1.68% / 15.12% Normal: 2.4% / 21.6% Hard/Epic: 1.8% / 16.2% |DoomDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: 10% Hard/Epic: 7.5% |RegenDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: -13.(3)% Hard/Epic: -10% |item1name = Magma Chunk |item1chance = 50% |item2name = Leather |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Fine Fur |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Razor Claw |item4chance = 20% |item5name = Ruby |item5chance = 10% }} Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 100% |StatusStrength1 = 3x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Burn changed to Scorch instead on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Bite |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 40 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Body Slam |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 60 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Fire |Element%3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 33% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Quake |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 60 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Earth |Element%4 = 100% |Acc4 = 140% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 100% |Attack5 = Fire Crystals |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 45/3 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Fire |Element%5 = 50% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 50% 100% |StatusStrength5 = 3x 25% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Magma |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 44 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Fire |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 20% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Roll |Target7 = All Backup |Power7 = 28 55 |Type7 = Physical |CustomElement7 = 20% 50% |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Dump |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 55/6 |Type8 = Physical |Element8 = Earth |Element%8 = 100% |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Gets 15% chance of 1x Virus on Hard or Epic Difficulties. Can't be used with Mature option turned off. |Attack9 = Enrage |Target9 = Self |Element9 = None |StatusIcon9 = |StatusStrength9 = 3x |Notes9 = Automatically used when hurt for >25% (>20% on Hard/Epic) of max HP in a single hit. Also gives a 20% Attack buff on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55, all players are Lovable, and the Bear is not Berserked → Nothing*; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Roll; * <65% HP or when Berserked → Maul (1/5), Body Slam (1/5), Roll (1/5); ** If Syphoned → Nothing (2/5); ** If selected target resists Fire → Quake (2/5); ** Otherwise → Fire Crystals (1/5), Magma (1/5); * Otherwise → Bite (1/3), Body Slam (1/3); ** If Mature is turned off; *** If selected target resist Fire → Quake (1/3); *** Otherwise → Fire Crystals (1/6), Magma (1/6); ** Otherwise → Dump (1/3). * "Nothing" also gives 1x Berserk to the bear. Additionally, Maul has a chance to be replaced by Dump (or Quake, if Mature is turned off) depending on target Fire resistance (the higher the target's Fire resistance, the higher the chance to use Dump/Quake). If the target has >30% Fire resistance (not taking into account boosting/dampening statuses), Dump/Quake will always be used instead of Maul. The Bear will target the last player who attacked them with their attacks. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Maul (1/2), Body Slam (1/2). If any front line player has equipment that scares Beasts, the Black Bear will inflict 1x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes